<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Cake by crackinthecup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897864">Strawberry Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackinthecup/pseuds/crackinthecup'>crackinthecup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackinthecup/pseuds/crackinthecup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is more than happy to take on the task of putting Kylo back in his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Stay on your knees and behave yourself,'' Hux ordered, unkindly. Kylo shifted as though to disobey, glowering mutinously at the General. Strawberry cake—<em>Kylo’s</em> strawberry cake—was crumbled over Hux's tongue, and Hux took his time, making sure that Kylo was watching before he swallowed with a capricious flutter of eyelashes. Kylo's face darkened at such a flaunting show of enjoyment. As a rule, Hux never indulged in trifles, and sweetmeats were <em>definitely</em> trifles: a waste of time, a waste of money. But even he could not deny that as much as the brat always insisted on the most extravagant cakes, the taste was not one bit unpleasant.<br/><br/>Hux slowly placed the fork he was eating with on the desk, beside the steadily whirring computers. He had had to oversee their replacement last month—another of Kylo's ridiculous outbursts—and these were already starting to look a little worse for wear. He took Kylo by the chin, forcing his head upward.</p>
<p>''What did I say?'' he hissed when Kylo continued to glare.</p>
<p>''To hell with what you said,'' Kylo spat, trying to twist out of Hux's grasp. Hux's hand wrapped round his throat instead, and Kylo grudgingly stilled his wriggling. ''The cake is mine, the fork is mine, the bloody chair you're sitting on is mine, and you—''</p>
<p>The hand round his throat tightened, crashing into his windpipe. Whatever else Kylo had meant to snarl at Hux was lost in a wheeze.</p>
<p>''I tire of your mouth, Ren,'' Hux drawled, sliding his free hand downward to unbuckle his trousers. ''You're so keen on proving to me that this is the only thing it's good for.''</p>
<p>Hux was half-hard and Kylo did not care enough to disprove his words, not when arousal suddenly scratched and scrambled between his hipbones. He dove forward, fitting a palm round the base of Hux's cock and sliding the length of it to the back of his throat in one gulping motion. Hux remained silent. He merely released Kylo's throat to fist his hand in his hair instead, gripping tighter and tighter until Kylo groaned around his erection. He reached for the strawberry cake once more.</p>
<p>''You are mine, Ren,'' he stated simply. ''And that makes all of this mine as well.''</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>